


迷魂记（桐亚only）

by miyanagaterutan



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanagaterutan/pseuds/miyanagaterutan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	迷魂记（桐亚only）

迷魂记(IF线)  
文/檀酱

·之前参桐亚本的文，已经解禁了就发出来啦。  
·同人本里是全年龄删减版，这是最初的完整版。  
·CP：桐亚  
·有车

二〇二八年一月十日。  
昨天早早地登出了Alfheim，结城明日奈比上学日起得更早。迅速梳洗更衣后推开房门，意料之中又意料之外地看见了穿着高级红色套装，露出少有的温柔微笑的结城京子。  
“妈妈……”  
明日奈弯起嘴角，伸手给母亲一个结实的拥抱。  
从死亡游戏解脱出来后又过了数年，经历了形形色色的事之后，过往的隔阂渐渐消弥于无形。紧紧相贴的两具躯体由血脉的纽带紧紧相连，互相交心之后更是懊悔于曾经的冷淡，更加珍惜得之不易的温情。  
轻轻抚了一下明日奈柔顺的栗色长发，结城京子松开手，打量着自己唯一的女儿。  
“看来状态不错。快下去吧，爸爸和浩一郎已经在楼下等着你了。”  
“哥哥也回来了吗？”  
明日奈挽着京子的手走下木制的旋转楼梯，客厅里坐在沙发上的挺拔青年，不正是常年工作在外的结城浩一郎吗。  
“我唯一的宝贝妹妹的成人礼怎么能缺席呢！”  
放下手中的咖啡杯，浩一郎俊朗的脸上露出少有的开心笑容。  
退休赋闲中的结城彰三倒是自在得多：“明日奈的成人礼当然要一家人都在。”  
“爸爸……哥哥……”  
明日奈从未像现在这样感觉从死亡游戏回到现实中是如此幸福的一件事。  
被困在SAO之前，总是独自一人在空荡荡的房子里吃着圣诞节蛋糕和生日蛋糕。从虚拟世界回归后见到的第一个人便是一生的归宿，随后赶到自己身边的便是忙于工作的母亲、父亲和哥哥。  
而重要的家人们，正关切地注视着自己的成长，陪伴自己迎来最重要的成人礼。明日奈的鼻头发酸，可惜还没有机会煽情，便被佣人推进了客室，里面是跃跃欲试的和服店女职员。  
待梳妆完毕，穿上绣着大片樱花的红色振袖，已经是两个小时后的事了。

栗色长发被编成精致的发结绾在头顶，发间缀着点点珠花，平日里不施粉黛的素颜染上点点红妆。二十岁，正是少女最美丽的年华。  
当客室的门再次打开的时候，两个人都愣住了。  
“桐人？！咦……你不是告诉我你去箱根美术馆为新项目取材了吗？”  
目光触及眼前的少年，原本静谧的一剪水眸漾起阵阵波纹。明日奈抬手用宽大的振袖遮住通红的脸颊，匆匆看向沙发上若无其事地喝着咖啡的家人们。  
“嘛……取材的确是这个周末，不过是明天。”不好意思地挠了挠头，桐谷和人的脸上也浮起了淡淡的红云，“明日奈……很好看。”  
“呜……真是的！什么时候爸爸妈妈已经和和人站在统一战线了？”  
清秀的少年身着合身的黑色纹附羽织袴，平时垂在额前的稍长的刘海也被整齐地梳起，露出随着年龄增长而逐渐明朗立体的轮廓。明日奈敢打赌，这种复杂的和服和浮夸的造型一定是出自家人的手笔。  
结城浩一郎作势皱起眉头：  
“哦……？他怎么敢缺席我的宝贝妹妹最重要的成人礼？”  
结城彰三的笑意从早上开始就一直藏不住，他满意地看着身着华服的两人。  
“明日奈可别怪爸爸，和人他为了今天给你个惊喜，也是做了很久的准备的。”  
京子的表情比早上要平淡一些，但看到明艳照人的女儿，微蹙的眉头也舒展开来。  
“算了，随你们去吧。”

“桐人……我很开心哦。”  
在庭院里的胡桃树下留下结城家的合影之后，两人动身前往神宫行受成人礼。

还是一月上旬，前夜的残雪还没有化净，鹅毛一般的雪花便又从天上飘落。路上随处可见打着洋伞或是和纸伞结伴而行的华服少女，她们的目的地显然是一致的。  
在加长轿车的后座上并肩而坐，明日奈在宽大的袖子下悄悄触碰和人的手，与身边人十指相扣。  
“嘛……也要感谢菊冈给我弄来了一张成人礼的邀请函就是了。”  
和人轻轻抚摸着明日奈的指节，转头看向身侧盛装打扮的恋人。  
“明日奈，明天陪我去箱根美术馆取材吧。”  
“明天？可以哦，正好明天也是公假日呢。”  
“今天下午就出发。”  
“诶？”  
“我已经预定了箱根的温泉旅馆，今晚我们就在那里开派对。”  
“等……”  
“京子阿姨和彰三叔叔已经同意了。”  
“什……”  
被男友的高速连击打了个措手不及，明日奈只能瞪大了一双美眸。  
“好开心……大家都会来吗？真是的，莉兹竟然也瞒着我……”  
“不。只有我们两个人。”  
“两……两个人？！”  
会心一击。  
明日奈再也无法佯装镇定，颤动的珠花流苏毫无保留地暴露了主人的动摇，左手微微蜷曲，却被身边的少年牢牢扣住。  
指间冰凉的金属物件，仿佛伴着心跳的节奏，随着加速的血流微微悸动。  
殊不知，身侧的少年也同样羞红了面颊，一路再无言。

成人礼还是相当庄重的礼仪。  
即使是年龄未满就混进仪式里的我，也难免被周遭的气氛感染，老老实实地听着市长的勉励讲话。不得不说虽然头顶清凉，但市长老头子的声音的确中气十足。即使如此，我还是不可避免地在心里一个接一个地打起了哈欠。  
方才明日奈在神宫的亭子和我一起挂了绘马。虽然没能知道绘马上的内容，但看着明日奈认真地将小小的木牌系好，又双手合十虔诚地祈祷的样子，即使是冷心寡情的神明大人，也会毫不犹豫地实现她的愿望吧。  
然而刚刚踏入会堂，明日奈便被一位西装革履的中年人叫去了，陪伴她而来的我反而成了无所事事的人。  
市长的发言都快结束了，明日奈却还没有出现……难道是迷路了吗？  
雷鸣般的掌声打断了我无厘头的猜想，将视线移回台上，市长大步流星地离开发言台后，出现的是……明日奈？！  
“大家早上好，我是东京都世田谷区的新成人代表——结城明日奈。出生在这个城市是我的幸运，感谢家人、地方政府与同乡的大家给予我们的厚爱与支持。二十年的岁月……”  
明明是以官方的口吻作出的代表发言，却因为温暖却坚定的语调而富有力量。一袭红色振袖和服的明日奈站在台上的样子，与四年前艾因格朗特那位意气风发的副团长微妙地重合在一起。  
“……也许现在的我们还不够成熟，无可避免地失去过一些东西。但是，我们每个人都具有不可小觑的潜力与蓄势待发的能力。我们会是新纪元的创造者，即使要承担失败的风险，我们也要尽可能地利用宝贵的时间去创造崭新的未来……”  
有着纤细的身躯，却散发出惊人的存在感的，我的爱人，在比刚才热烈数倍的掌声中鞠躬致谢，尔后在人群中准确地看向我，在眼神碰撞的那一刻绽出微笑。

“我说，我觉得明日奈如果去竞选市长的话，一定会得到超过半数的选票哦。”  
我牵起明日奈有些冰凉的手，紧紧握住。  
“桐人你在说什么啦！刚刚我可是比入学考试还要紧张啊……”  
气呼呼地鼓起脸颊的样子，与刚刚台上的她的差距实在太大，我忍不住伸手戳戳她如早樱般柔嫩的面颊。  
“因为你看，日本公民二十岁获得选举权。从刚才来看，副团长大人可比市长大人受欢迎得多。”  
“真是的……我可不想把细剑插在市政厅的办公桌上。”  
明日奈用指尖挠着我的掌心，我们相视而笑。

参加完惯例的活动之后，时间已经过了中午，我和明日奈将繁琐的和服换成便装，急匆匆地登上小田急线，朝今晚的既定目的地——箱根温泉前进。  
虽然那样美丽的和服造型只延续了半天有些可惜，但靠在我肩膀上补眠的明日奈显然已经有些疲惫。  
在成人礼的晚上带明日奈去温泉旅馆，是我一年前便做下的决定。虽然成人礼当晚各种各样的情人旅馆都会爆满，但是要带着结城家的大小姐走进那些奇奇怪怪的店铺，我怕是连邀约都说不出口。  
对狂热的泡澡爱好者明日奈来说，温泉旅馆无疑是个不错的选择。然而箱根的温泉旅馆是出了名的难订，浏览过旅游攻略之后我索性提前一年订好了旅馆。时隔一年，计划能如期实施也着实不易，一晚的房费就足够我更新电脑的好几个硬件了——不过比起这个，还是让明日奈开心比较重要。  
看着掩映在青山中的建筑轮廓渐渐清晰，我不再想令人肉痛的账目支出，揉揉明日奈柔软的发顶，唤醒了我的睡美人，牵着她走下巴士。  
“哇——好漂亮！”  
前一秒还迷迷糊糊的明日奈，看到坐落在半山腰的温泉旅馆后，一下子精神起来。下午时的回温暂时停住了降雪，时间正好，玫瑰色的夕阳将山麓染成了一片暖金色。  
空气中弥漫着硫磺的气味，温泉的雾气似乎隔着大门便勾走了明日奈的心，HP一下回满的她拽着我冲进了旅馆。

入浴狂热者明日奈在安置好行装之后，便率先冲去了浴场。当然，实际情况是在看到铺在榻榻米上并排的垫子与成对的茶芯枕头之后，她的脖子到脸颊飞速地染上粉色，脚后跟在木地板上敲出“哒哒”的声音，随后丢下行李和一句“我先去洗澡了！”就消失在了拉门外。  
都老夫老妻了还有什么可害羞的呢？当然，假如说出这句话，之后被行李砸的可能就不是地板，而是我了。虽说如此，第一次来到这样高级的温泉旅馆的我内心也充满了期待，这也是我第一次在冬季泡温泉。  
虽然房间内就有自带的小型露天浴池，但明显是能够毗邻山光水色的大型浴池更有吸引力。  
温泉池里雾气氤氲，热腾腾的蒸汽遇冷后，马上在空气中凝成小液滴，结成白雾散在水面上，视野比我预想的还要模糊得多。  
在朦胧的雾气笼罩下，一个人影懒懒地倚在池边。  
与虚拟世界中能够方便地一键操作的装备人偶不同，进入大浴池之前必须先洗净身体，进池子也只允许身上留下一块白毛巾。  
与心爱的人裸裎相对，无论我的年龄是否满足成年人的标准，都足够让我的镇定力下降为零。  
比我先一步享受温泉洗礼的明日奈将头发高高挽起，露出白皙修长的脖颈，锁骨以下的部位都浸没在热水里，山间清冷的月光与满天耀眼的星辰一齐散落在明日奈的脸上。沿着锁骨的线条勾勒出小半截香肩，像美玉般白净修长的手指端着一个小巧的瓷杯，杯中是透明的浅绿色液体。  
“这是……梅子酒？”  
“是的哟。度数很低的梅子酒，和酸梅汁差不多的味道。”  
舐了一下杯沿，明日奈双颊酌红，星目半眯，仿佛杯中的液体是琼浆玉液一般。  
思考力急剧下降的我只能将“温泉里不能喝酒吧”这句话咽回肚子里，说着“让我也尝尝看”，将手伸向明日奈手中的瓷杯。  
“不~行~~”  
平日里对我百依百顺的明日奈用手腕隔开了我的手，背过身去仰起头将杯中剩余的青梅酒一饮而尽。  
“桐人……还没有满20岁哦~未成年人不可以喝酒哦！”  
说罢，雪白的手指在我眼前晃了晃，明日奈将被雾气染得湿漉漉的肩膀沉进热水中。  
现在的状况怎么看都是你比较像小孩子吧！我在心里默默吐槽，目光透过沉沉的雾气努力聚焦在爱人的脸上。  
“明日奈，你醉了吗？”  
不知是温泉的热气还是酒气上涌，她的面色越来越红，目光也有些迷朦。共同经历了许多事情，甚至在Under World里共同度过了两百年的时间，我从未怀疑有什么东西会让我们分开。  
本身就比我年长的明日奈，一直扮演着温柔又可靠的角色。初遇时的孩子气也在这数年的成长中被一点点磨平，从出类拔萃的少女出落成美丽动人的女性。当然，我也不是全无变化。就明日奈所说，声音变得深沉了一些，身高也抽高了……能够毫不费力地揽住明日奈肩膀的程度。但即使如此，明日奈也极少在在我面前露出稚气的一面。  
而现在距离我咫尺不到的人儿，眸光闪烁，就如初生的孩童般澄静。  
“唔……没有醉！我可是成年人，喝这么一点点酒才不会醉呢！”  
脑子里估计已经是一团浆糊的明日奈似乎只记得今天是她的成人礼这件事了，但我记得，与我这种叛逆的青少年不同，明日奈只有在完全潜行的游戏中喝过酒。现实中的酒精和虚拟的数据不一样，刚刚结束成人礼的爱人很可能已经醉倒而不自知。  
“喝醉酒的人都会说自己没有醉。”  
“是真的没有醉！”  
气嘟嘟地鼓起脸颊的明日奈小姐实在是可爱到极致，仿佛与她争辩都成了一种罪过。  
“等等，明日奈，你看这是什么？”  
我向她伸出右手的两根手指，在她眼前晃了晃。  
“笨~蛋！这是现实中的桐人的手哦！这点问题就想考倒我吗？”  
还未等我做出回答，手掌心就贴上了柔软的脸颊。明日奈敛着长长的睫毛，略一侧脸，嘴唇贴着我的虎口，喃喃着：  
“不要小看我哦……虽然只有模模糊糊的形状，就算不用眼睛看，凭借手掌的纹路和温度我也可以分辨出来哦~桐人的手，永远都这么温暖。”  
“……”  
狂乱的爱意从心底蔓延开来，眼前惹人怜爱、又惹人发狂的存在，永远能让我的理智化为虚无。  
正在我将手放到明日奈光洁的肩膀上，打算说些什么的时候，从天而降的冰凉触感让我的意识稍稍清醒了一些。  
与缭绕的雾气不同的、洁白的结晶，从看不到尽头的天际纷纷扬扬地散落。  
“啊……明日奈你看，是雪。”  
“唔……优纪？”  
明日奈重复着我说的单字，宝石般的栗色瞳孔瞬间盈满了泪水。  
“不……”  
“优纪！再见到你真开心，你也是来见证我的成人礼的吗？”  
明日奈向半空中伸出手臂，仿佛要与谁拥抱一般，任雪花飘落在掌心，融成雪水滑落。 “你看到了吗？我活得很好哦，很勇敢、很坚强、很快乐，超——超级幸福地活着哦！”  
不是优纪，是雪。但这句话怎么也说不出口，茫然地伸着双臂的明日奈就像脆弱的玻璃制品，从泛红的眼眶中滑落的液体在我的心中灼出深刻的痕迹。  
我极少见到明日奈落泪。即使是在优纪的葬礼上，她也仅仅是挺直瘦弱的身躯，站在阳光下，眸光干净又温暖，像真正的姐姐一般，藏匿着自己的悲伤，向优纪证明着人存活的意义。  
醉酒的状态似乎暂时解除了明日奈内心的桎梏，相似的单词轻易就戳中了她内心潜藏着的痛楚。  
在SAO时我就知道，明日奈比我坚强太多了。但再坚强的人，也有无法完全放下的东西。  
我将她僵直的手臂压下，环住她颤抖的脊背，让冰冷的身体重新温暖起来。  
“优…纪……？啊……桐人……？”  
小臂抵在我的胸口，明日奈眨了好几下眼睛，似乎总算恢复了一丝理智。  
“既然不喜欢结城这个姓氏的话，改姓桐谷怎么样？”  
我贴近她的耳根，轻轻亲吻小巧如羊脂玉的耳垂。  
“……呜哇？！”  
明日奈显然已经反应不及，像一只愣愣的呆头鹅，怔怔地瞧着我。酒气和热气已经让她的脸变得足够红，如果反应过来我做了怎样不得了的发言的话，恐怕会直接蒸发掉吧。  
“你说好不好？”我发动追加攻击。  
也许是熟悉的气息和上涌的倦意让她放弃了思考，明日奈毫不犹豫地点了点头，便将脑袋抵在了我的肩膀上。  
与温泉的硫磺味截然不同的清甜气息涌入我的鼻腔，我努力定了定神，还想再说些什么的时候，发现明日奈已经靠在我的怀里睡着了。  
“真是的……”  
是不是我提出更了不得的请求也会得到她的首肯啊？与热恋中的美丽女友赤裸共浴而无动于衷这种事，其实早就超过了身心健全的青年的能力范围。但比起趁人之危，我更希望能与她用最好的方式走过每一步。  
让醉酒的人继续泡在温泉里可不太妙。我在心中默念着ALO中的解毒咒语，用浴池边叠放好的大浴巾将明日奈的身体裹住横抱起来，走出了浴池。

我先前借打点行李之机在房间中布置的派对现场——谁也不知道，派对的女主角竟然在派对之前就醉得不省人事。  
没想到昂贵的法国红酒连登场机会都没有，就输给了一壶梅子酒。在心中向为我提出“露天浴池旁的烛光晚餐计划”的艾基尔先生道了个歉，我小心地将明日奈放下，在她身边躺了下来。  
现在以我的身份可以堂而皇之地越过“国界线”了。伸手抱个温香满怀，熟悉的香气里还混着梅子酒清甜的酒味。我再也忍不住低头与诱人的粉色唇瓣轻轻相贴，并在气息变得更迷乱之前赶紧停止。感受着怀里柔软的触感，我的意识也渐渐远去——  
本应该是这样的。相触的湿润唇瓣微微颤动，从中溢出幼猫般软濡的嘤咛，紧接着，樱唇的主人睁开了眼睛。

“唔……嗯……桐人？”眨了眨眼，明日奈的榛色瞳孔逐渐清明，“咦……刚刚我不是还在浴池里……”  
“啊。明日奈你喝醉了，我把你捡回来了。还是说，你想在温泉里泡到脱水变成明日奈干？”  
早知道睡美人的桥段在现实中也会发生，在巴士上我就应该直接实施相同的战术。我在心里默默地反省着。  
“呜……我可没有醉哦！就是困、困了……捡回来是怎么回事啦！”  
“哦哟……明明在艾因格朗特的第一层的迷宫里也是被我……”  
"Stop!"明日奈鼓起脸，抬手要捂住我的嘴巴。  
我觉得比起唤醒美人的方法，我更需要反省一下自己的笨手笨脚。不管怎么说，为女孩子穿浴袍是第一次也是唯一的一次。  
随着明日奈幅度加大的动作，系得松松垮垮的腰带沿着纤瘦的腰线滑落，散开，勉强挂在肩膀上的轻薄衣料失去了束缚直接滑落到手肘。穿戴浴袍就足够难倒我，更不用说连接处尽是些奇奇怪怪的扣子的内衣了。  
"呜哇！！闭、闭眼！不要看！！"急忙用手臂遮住胸前春光，明日奈的脸一直红到耳根，并往脖子以下蔓延。  
"抱……抱歉……"虽然我真心实意地道着歉，但并不打算按照她说的做。  
老实说，这个场景出现的时机比预想的要迟得多。数年前，在死亡游戏之中相遇、相知、相恋的我们，在山清水秀的二十二层购下了一幢小木屋，在里面度过了一段如梦似幻的新婚时光。  
对死亡的恐惧，对未来的不确定，对对方狂热的爱，让我们在短暂休憩中疯狂地互相索求，于我而言，唯有在亚丝娜身边我才找得到继续生存的意义。  
回到阔别已久的现实世界，搁置了两年的事情让我手忙脚乱了很久，回到正常人的生活轨道就花了很长的时间。这对在虚拟世界中被囚禁的时间比我还要多三个月的明日奈来说显然更加困难，加之家庭原因和本身的卓越才能，明日奈比我还要忙碌得多。除了之前在复原学校每周三回的会面之外，我们见面的场合大多数也是在ALO中，明日奈升入大学之后更是常常待在图书馆和研究室里，见面的机会反而更少了。于是，恋人在身边就已经足够满足，我们根本无暇顾及更进一步的事。  
况且，明日奈并不是一个重欲的人。虽然在游戏中有着狂暴补师这个不太优雅的别名，但良好的家教让明日奈在非战斗的情形下具有一名大家闺秀需要的全部素养。要让明日奈主动提出这种事，怕是话都还没说出口就要蒸发掉了吧。如果对如此完美的恋人全无肖想的话，我作为成熟男性的生理机能应该得到怀疑了。  
而足以让我自豪地自称成熟男性的自制力，随着明日奈浴袍的滑落直接削减到零。  
比印象中形状更加饱满的雪白双乳被松松搭着浴袍的手臂环住，但纤细的手臂无法遮住春光，反而因为上臂的挤压，胸前的沟壑更加幽深，诱惑力至少暴增一倍有余。  
明日奈见我对她的命令无动于衷，看得目光发直的样子，又羞又恼，但环胸的手又不敢松开，只能耸起肩膀往后缩，企图借此逃出我的视线范围。  
我当然不会让她如愿，圈在她腰上的手略一用力就将娇躯揽回怀里。浴袍也因此滑落得更多，从她毛茸茸的发顶俯瞰，沿着漂亮的曲线，精致瘦削的蝴蝶骨，紧实的纤腰和腰间两个浅浅的小窝一览无余。  
我将嘴唇贴住明日奈的耳廓，顺着她的下颌线一路轻吻，最后将额头抵在明日奈的肩窝上。  
“桐……桐人……”声音很小，带着不常有的软弱，明日奈显然没料到我直接大胆的行动，身子一下子僵住了。  
“明日奈，我爱你。”  
“诶？我也是哦。最……唔……”  
我再一次把嘴唇覆上她的，把早就知道的答案堵住。这次不再是浅尝辄止的轻吻，我叩开她的贝齿，将樱唇中所有的甜蜜占为己有。细细舔着柔嫩的口腔壁，再与小巧的香舌交缠。按住她的肩膀略一用力，我们便一起倒在了榻榻米上。  
沉睡几年的记忆全面复苏。明日奈的气息显然也迷乱了，原本环在胸前的手改为抓紧我的浴袍前襟。意犹未尽地离开她的嘴唇，明日奈大口大口地喘着气，显然有些呼吸不及。  
“呜……桐、桐人你怎么……”的确近几年很少这样激烈的热吻，明日奈的像舌头打结一般支支吾吾，“怎么那么熟练啊……”  
“笨蛋明日奈。对象是你才无师自通。”我亲亲她通红的鼻尖，“我用十个超辣夹心鸡肉堡起誓，我绝无二心。”  
失去了遮挡的酥胸的确分量十足，形状比记忆中的还要挺拔。雪白的膨起顶端是樱粉色的乳尖，像落在雪山上的樱花花瓣，在皎洁的月光里，伴着吐息的节奏微微颤抖，向我发出无声的邀请。  
"谁…谁要什么超辣鸡肉堡……啊……呜……"  
可怜的明日奈又没能把话说完，罪魁祸首当然还是我。低头含住一边诱人的粉色蓓蕾，轻轻舔舐，吮吸，再用前齿试探性地轻咬一下，明日奈的身体便猛地颤抖了一下，压低的轻喘也变成了溢出的娇吟。  
“啊！呜……呜……那、那里不行……”  
“是吗……那我换个地方好了。”虽然这么说着，但我仍然将左手留在明日奈的酥胸上作乱，另一只手滑进明日奈已经落到腰际的浴袍下。  
触手的皮肤微凉，像柔滑的丝绸，我的手在明日奈敏感的腰际逡巡了一会儿，探向明日奈纤长双腿的交界处。  
在SAO中，第一次取回这一机能的时候我就在想，“这件事”——NERvGear所反馈出来的五感信息到底是从何取材的呢？人类复杂的器官真的可以在虚拟中完全再现出来吗？  
将碍事的浴袍拨到一边，我将右手按到明日奈的膝窝上，将明日奈的左腿略微拉开。  
如果要说在SAO中，有什么是我从来没有怀疑过的，那就是“闪光”亚丝娜的美丽。  
躺在我身下的明日奈水眸半阖，脸颊酡红，贝齿无措地咬着右手的食指盖，娇躯上星星点点散落着我留下的吻痕和泛着光泽的水渍。在紧实的小腹再往下，便是我头一次在现实中窥得全貌的，女性身体最神秘的部分。  
和游戏中所见的简单构造有所不同。饱满的两片软肉紧密又脆弱地贴合，其间是一道细细的赭缝，我抵在明日奈膝窝的手略一用力，赭缝便略略张开，露出泛着诱人光泽的嫩红小珠和花瓣。复杂的肌理绝对是再精密的再生引擎都无法再现的。在我眼前的无疑是真实的，如假包换的明日奈。  
“桐人……不、不要一直盯着看……”  
明日奈微弱的声音从头顶传来，一只白质的手遮住我的眼睛，微微地打着颤。  
“我不用看，只要摸得到就好了。”我从善如流，用手撑开丰盈的软肉，用舌尖缠上柔嫩的花瓣。  
“呜……呜阿阿阿！！！不……不行……呼……哈……”  
这回我不打算乖乖听话了。认真地吮吻着，坏心眼地在逐渐变硬的珍珠边缘逗留，打磨。许是刚刚在浴池中泡过，明日奈的那里还泛着湿热的潮气。随着我的爱抚，很快，我的舌尖尝到了不同于唾液的另一种滋味。  
明日奈再也无力遮挡我的视线，无处依托的双手插入我的头发里，分不清是在阻止我的肆意妄为还是鼓励我继续。极近的距离下，我看着晶莹的液体从花瓣掩映着的细小洞孔中，一点点地溢出，在洞口汇成小流，顺着股沟流下，在身下的浴袍上形成一小块水渍。  
“明日奈果然很敏感呢，已经湿透了哦。”我用食指轻轻戳着微微开合的洞口，抬起润湿的手指给明日奈看。  
“呜……呜……才、才不要看！”明日奈只是瞥了一眼就紧紧闭上双眼开始逃避现实，但身体却非常诚实，我的手再次触上花瓣的时候，明日奈的身体突然猛地颤抖，紧接着我的五根手指全都被湿热的液体润湿了。  
果然是大小姐啊，一害羞就会紧张得不行，并且在身体的敏感度上诚实地反应出来。  
即使刚刚已经高潮过一次，小小的洞口却没有扩大的趋势。用手指上未干的爱液充当润滑剂，我用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻往花径里探去，只勉强挤进了一个指节，温暖的穴肉紧紧将我的指尖缠住。  
虽然数年过去，身量比SAO时长大了一些，但明日奈的小穴却比我印象中的还要紧致，穴壁细软的纹理紧紧贴着我的指腹，我顶着穴壁快速收缩又舒张的压迫力，轻柔地刮蹭着。同时关注着明日奈的反应。  
虽然她不停地摇着头，“桐人！不行…呜…不……已经不行了……”这样低声哀求着我，但潮红的脸上并没有痛苦的表情，檀口不时溢出甘美的呻吟，迷蒙的眸光与我接触又飞快挪开。  
进到更深的地方，我感受到细密的褶皱慢慢舒展开来，寻到深处褶皱最密集的地方。  
“呐，明日奈，说男朋友不行可是要付出代价的。”  
我将手指的力量集中在指腹上，研磨着那一点。  
“呜……不…呜……你、你明明知道我不是这个意思……呜咕……呜……”强烈的刺激使明日奈弓起身子，双手环住我的背以寻找着力点。背后传来尖锐的痛楚，九成九是怀里的小猫咪的杰作，不过比起下腹的胀痛都显得微不足道。  
我寻到她湿润的唇，将呻吟与唾液一同咽下。  
前戏的时间比我想像中的还要长，明日奈实在是太紧了，要是和SAO的初次那样贸然闯入肯定会弄伤她。  
虽然这种忍耐十分难捱，但无论是对明日奈还是对我而言的真真正正的初体验，我都希望给明日奈留下最美好的回忆。  
感受到花径从湿润到湿滑，透明的液体顺着我的手指滴落，我将探索的手指逐渐增到两根、三根，直到明日奈再次颤抖着发出甜美的悲鸣，抽出手指，我长吐一口气，与明日奈额头相抵。  
“桐人……”意识到接下来会发生什么事，明日奈环着我的手收紧，榛色的眼瞳倒映着的只有即将相伴一生的恋人。  
虽然已经是很久之前的记忆，但此刻却清晰起来。在SAO的“初夜”的这个时刻，我对亚丝娜说的是“亚丝娜，可以吗？”  
那时候，刚刚确认关系的我还十分不安。多年的相处，我知道明日奈几乎会答应我的一切请求。单只是目光交汇就足矣互相参透灵魂，世界上能与明日奈像现在一样紧紧相贴的人只有我，不会有其他人。  
“明日奈，我爱你。”  
再次认真地作出告白，我轻抚着明日奈的脸颊，蜻蜓点水地留下一个吻。  
“我也是。我爱你。”  
虽然声音和现在的身体一样软绵绵的，明日奈弯起嘴角，凝视着我给出答复。  
从枕头底下摸出一个小方块，我解掉身上的浴袍，释放出硬挺的xingqi。  
近些年被明日奈监督着进行身体锻炼，随着体格变得健壮，xingqi也有所成长。生疏地套上第一次用于实战的橡胶制品，比从前更加硕大的欲望抵在还在微微痉摩的穴口，明日奈感受到有些烫人的温度，蜷起了可爱的脚趾。  
“可能会有点疼……”  
明日奈无声地点头，我挺动腰肢，朝明日奈的身体深处前进。

“呜……”  
顶端被柔软的穴肉包裹，虽然已经足够湿润，但仍然感受到比手指扩张还要大的阻力。明日奈的眉头蹙起，发出轻声的呜咽。SAO中对痛觉再生进行了降级处理，看来过去的经验并不足以支撑实战，我心疼地吻去明日奈额角的汗珠。  
如果再这样慢慢推进，怕是会带给明日奈更久的痛苦。我用力地吻上明日奈的樱唇，含着她的嘴唇以防她伤害自己，同时腰部用力一挺，越过最后一道屏障，将xingqi一口气送到最深处。  
“！！”明日奈猛烈地颤了一下，淡淡的铁锈味很快在相贴的唇齿间弥漫开来，不过痛感是从我的嘴唇上传来的，总还是让我松了一口气。  
好温暖。  
被富有弹性的黏膜紧紧裹住的感觉实在难以描述。实际感受过之后才知道游戏中的性爱模拟技能比起真正的交合实在是小巫见大巫。肌肉的密度，温度和触感，像明日奈对我的手掌纹路了如指掌一般，无论再现得再真实，感觉上也始终不同。  
感受到明日奈的震颤逐渐减轻，我轻轻拍抚着她紧绷着的背脊。  
“放松，放松一点就不会痛了。”  
明日奈实在是太过紧致了，穴肉用力地咬着我的xingqi，灼热的胀痛也更加明显。  
“放松一点，这样我也不好受。”  
话音刚落，下体受到的阻力就减小许多。即使在这种情况下，我的感受也依然被摆在更重要的位置吗？  
明明由于我的鲁莽也承受着痛楚，眼角还湿润着的明日奈用指尖轻轻抚摸着我肿胀的下嘴唇，这是方才她的杰作。  
“抱歉……桐人，还痛吗？”  
心中狂乱的爱意再也抑制不住。我摇摇头，用舌尖勾勒着明日奈耳朵的轮廓，“没有了，紧紧咬着我的明日奈我也很喜欢。”  
“什……呜阿阿阿！”顶端感受到明日奈体内溢出的爱液已经起到足够的润滑作用，我支开明日奈的大腿，快速地挺腰，用力抽插起来。  
从插入时的阻力，慢慢变成阻碍xingqi离开的阻力。明日奈脸上痛苦的表情已经完全消失，取而代之的是愉悦而迷乱的神情。这表情在平时一身凛然正气的明日奈脸上出现，杀伤力实在太大，我感觉脊柱发麻，理智被爱欲之神（话说真的有这种神吗）一点点地偷走。  
或许说，在遇见明日奈的那一瞬间，我的灵魂就已经交付出去了。她才是金樽甘露，丰满醇厚，闻之者醉，唇齿生香。被她迷了魂是我，心甘情愿的人也是我。  
“桐人……呜……慢一点……呜……不、我已经……不行了……阿阿阿阿阿！！！”由于不断地呻吟和喘息、颤抖，晶莹的津液从嘴角滑落，混着一层细密的薄汗，在细腻的脖颈上形成诱人的光泽。  
“哈……没办法的明日奈，我早已经停不下来了……”混着粗重的喘息，我细细啜吻着明日奈的颈项，将她翻成侧躺的姿势，抬起她的一条腿从身后将她狠狠贯穿。  
背后进入的姿势让明日奈更加敏感，发出比之前更高昂的尖叫声，许是登顶了太多次，声音已经有点沙哑，甚至带上了点哭腔。  
“桐人……呜呜……好舒服……要被桐人……弄坏了阿……阿……阿阿阿阿阿！！！”  
欲望在柔软的花穴里快速进出，花瓣被挤压又复原，每次退出都拉扯出一点柔嫩的黏膜仿佛在挽留，整根没入时直抵花心，富有弹性的肌肉好像要把我作恶的分身推挤出去。  
强烈的快感使我的小腹发麻。虽然之前数度压抑住了射精的冲动，但我也快到极限了。  
“……桐人……呜……想要……看着桐人……”  
我紧紧扣住明日奈的腰，坐起身来，抱起明日奈轻盈的身子旋转了一百八十度，然后对准挺直的欲望压了下去。  
“呜啊！”  
我与明日奈同时发出满足的喟叹。私密处的结合已是最深，我甚至感到顶端已经冲过了子宫口，被花心紧紧咬住，又酥又麻。  
“桐人……桐人……”与我紧紧相拥的爱人不停地喊着我的名字。  
艾因格朗特崩毁的那个夕阳时分，我们以为将要迎来生命终点的时候，我们也只是呐喊着对方的名字。  
怀中的人是确实存在的。再也不会有什么能将我们分开。  
脑海中像是不停有白光炸裂，我加速向上挺动腰肢，抵住明日奈的深处释放了自己。

一场酣畅淋漓的性爱无疑要消耗巨大的体力。被我折腾了那么久，明日奈怕是累坏了，连手指都懒得再动一下，懒懒地倚在我胸口，眨着小鹿般惹人怜爱的眼睛看着我。  
脖子、肩膀，还有重灾区胸口，都留下我意乱情迷的痕迹。腰际更是因为我不没控制好而留下了微微青紫的掐痕。  
“桐人好坏，像小狗一样。”察觉到我的视线，明日奈的脸又泛起红晕，索性将脑袋藏进了我怀里。  
“也不知道是哪只小猫咬破了我的嘴？”为了不再擦枪走火，我为明日奈裹上大浴巾，自己也在下半身圈上一条浴巾，随后将明日奈虚软的身体抱起，走到阳台的小型浴池边将她放进热水里，我也跨入浴池，在她身边坐定。  
“啊——果然温泉最棒了。”  
明日奈的精神总算恢复了些，将雪白的腿伸直，让足尖露出水面，接触到冰冷的空气又马上缩了回去，  
“开心吗？”  
“超超超——开心的！谢谢你，桐人！要是能带结衣一起来就好了啊……”  
有那样一个聪明可人的女儿在我也没办法对明日奈像刚刚为所欲为了吧。明日奈的栗色长发像海草一样在水池里铺开，我伸手轻轻拉开纠缠在一起的长发，握在掌心里把玩。  
“呐，桐人，刚刚就想问了，那是什么？”  
明日奈白皙的手指指着的，是我摆放在露天浴池旁的小几。上面摆放着两个高脚杯，分别盛着半杯红酒。酒杯旁边是雕花的檀木烛台，不过今晚还没有机会把它点亮。小几旁是两个大大的漆木食盒。  
“啊……这就是说好的派对了。不知是谁饭都没吃就跑去浴池了？那个食盒里装的是晚餐的豪华怀石料理，不过现在看来只能当成夜宵吃了。”  
“怪不得我有些饿了呢……”摸摸小腹由于没有进食而凹下去的一块，明日奈毫不吝啬地向我释放笑容攻击，“谢谢你，桐人！”  
“嘛……一会就去吃吧。不过在这之前有一件事要做。明日奈，你还记得你在浴池里答应过我什么吗？”  
“……呜…什么啊……桐人没要求我做些奇怪的事情吧？”明日奈微微嘟着嘴唇，看来是把醉酒后的事忘得一干二净了。  
“看来以后在我不在的场合，明日奈还是少喝点酒比较好。”  
我拿起左边的高脚杯，将杯中的酒液全部倒进另一个杯子。  
“真是的！都说不是喝醉才——”  
随着酒液倒尽，本应该空空如也的杯底，放着一枚小小的指环。将指环倒到手心里。  
这是一枚不算华丽的戒指。银色的四爪戒托里嵌着1.25克拉的钻石，浸润了酒液，在月光下闪闪发亮。  
这才是这次巨大财政支出的根本来源。几乎花光了近几年存下来的打工费，费力地查询了一堆钻石证书还是什么的东西，最终敲定下来。  
虽然只围着一条浴巾有些不得体，不过我仍然老老实实地单膝跪地——所幸的是这个温泉并不深，向明日奈伸出手。  
“咳咳……成人礼礼物。那么，结城明日奈小姐，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“……”  
宝石般的泪珠从脸庞滚落，明日奈的双手紧握在胸口，拼命地点着头，不过似乎太过激动什么也没能说出口。  
“不愿意也没办法，刚刚在浴池里你已经答应我了，桐谷明日奈小姐。”捉过她的左手，将指环戴到无名指上。  
“好。”  
明日奈的脸上露出迄今为止我见过的最幸福的笑容。


End file.
